vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Taylor (Video Game)
Summary Tim Taylor is the handyman from Home Improvement and recently received the greatest honor any real man could hope for. Or at least in his eyes he did. Binford has named its new line of Taylor-Turbo Power Tools after him. However, before the unveiling, industrial spies pilfer the prototypes from the Tool Time set. Now he's off to take down the men who stole the tool time set and get them back. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Tim Taylor Origin: Home Improvement (video game) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation via his blowtorch, Weapon Mastery, Is a very capable fighter, Invulnerability via construction helmet, Explosion Manipulation via Dynamite, Electricity Manipulation via Electric gun, Energy Projection (His chainsaw shoots waves of energy), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit robot ghosts which can phase through objects), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can tank standing in fire and being shot by it) and Acid Manipulation (Can tank standing in pools of acid and being shot by it) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can destroy robotic dinosaurs, Robotic Mummies, and other giant Robots. Can destroy large walls, Can injure and kill creatures who can survive the force of his flamethrower) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than several dinosaurs like the Pterosaurs, can dodge fireballs, comparable to the creatures that can dodge his Electric gun), possibly higher (Can dodge beams of pure energy and Lasers, Can move far faster than Rockets) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can carry tons of heavy work equipment around with little effort) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Comparable to his attack potency, Can tank hits from creatures as strong as him) Stamina: High (Fought across multiple sets against several creatures and robots with no sign of fatigue) Range: Extended Melee range with chainsaw, sledgehammer, and jackhammer, Tens of meters with his Flamethrower, Dozens of meters with his Electric gun, Nail Gun, and Chainsaw Blasts, Higher with his Grappling Hook Standard Equipment: Nail gun, Flamethrower, Chainsaw, Grappling hook, Jackhammer, Sledgehammer, construction helmet, Dynamite, Electric gun Intelligence: Above Average (Created his weapons, is a capable fighter who has fought robots, Robot dinosaurs, Robot Ghosts, Robot Vampires, and more) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nailgun Fire: Shoots nails rapidly one direction. * Spread Nail Shot: Shoots nails in a spreadshot direction. * Electric Blast: Shoots long blasts of electricity that travel in unpredictable paths, and can pass through walls. * Flamethrower: Shoots long wide flames and fireballs. * Chainsaw Slash: Swinging his chainsaw and shooting out a long wave of energy that grows several times bigger than him in size. Note: This profile only deals with the video game version of Tim Taylor, not the original character from the television series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Home Improvement Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Hammer Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users